Superandote
by Bela-Astoria de Slytherin
Summary: One shot..olvidandote.. sanando el corazon...ADVERTENCIA no hay final feliz


_**Hola bueno sé que me dirán otro? Cuando tengo inconcluso Misión… pero aquí va el por qué … estoy en un estado… mmm depresivo? Bueno no se con exactitud pero desde que recuerdo la forma de sacarlo es escribiendo y aquí esta uno… tenía que plasmar esta vivencia esto hasta cierto punto me reconforta… espero les agrade aunque sé que muchos lo van a odiar…por que como una fan del Mimato puede hacer esto… lo se lo se… es que bueno quería rodar cabezas… y mi victima sin piedad en este fic fue Yamato PERO EL SABE QUE LO AMO ;) bueno aquí se los dejo… también con la ayuda de una canción al final más datos …**_

_**Así Digimon no me pertenece….bla bla **_

_**Ooooo oooooo **_

" **el amor es solo un arma que le das a una persona para destruirte?"**

-Perdona….-

-En verdad perdona…- decía una joven castaña sentada en una parte de un pequeño restaurant… por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas… lágrimas de impotencia al verse reflejada en los zafiros de su acompañante esos ojos que hace tiempo atrás la hipnotizaban.

-Perdona si te hago sufrir….-

Tenía que decírselo por cruel que fuera tenía que saberlo… vio como los ojos de él se oscurecían tal vez.. de enojo… tal vez,… de tristeza…..

Como decirle aquello, aquello… que ya no estaba en sus manos aquello que sabía lo lastimaría, era cierto entonces… se había enamorado…de otro.

Perdona si te causo dolor, pero tengo que decirte adiós…-que acaso perdona era lo único que se le ocurría? Pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de él y de ella también. Pero. Por qué le dolía verlo así? podía jurar que si el levantaba la mirada esa mirada que ahora no la observaba, podía ver llanto.

Por qué?- fue lo único que le oyó decir…

Me ha preguntado que si te amo…- contesto la castaña observando la ventana donde podía ver como caía la lluvia mientras recordaba el momento

_Dos jóvenes caminaban tomados de la mano por una pequeña plazuela el tenía que decírselo hace dos días se había enterado y sin más lo soltó. _

_Él ha regresado ..- _

_Ah…- fue lo único que ella alcanzo a articular_

_Y bien?- dijo su acompañante mirándola fijamente esperaba otra reacción- yo sabía de su existencia mucho antes de ser parte de tu vida de la siguiente pregunta depende tu futuro, mi futuro y el de el -_

_Cuál?- la joven aún estaba atónita _

_Aun lo amas?-_

Y le dije…- empezó a tartamudear la castaña tenía que decírselo tenía que por fin liberarse de su recuerdo, de todo el – y le dije que no.-

Esperaba que Yamato la agarrara que le gritara pero al parecer él no quería mirarla y cuando por fin la miro sus ojos mostraban furia… furia? La castaña no entendía acaso creía que era culpa de ella?

Ya no me amas?- contesto como no creyendo las palabras apenas pronunciadas por Mimi

La joven agarro fuerzas de donde pudo, si bien ya no lo amaba no estaba dispuesta seguir con eso, eso que les hacía daño a los dos – quise ser honesta con él y contigo Yamato, a él lo quiero y a ti eh… tratado de olvidarte- "no pudo decir te eh olvidado" no quería dañarlo. y continuo – si quieres podemos ser amigos- fue lo único que se le ocurrió .

El sonrió con ironía – tu crees que después de esto podremos ser amigos?

Por favor Yamato no te hagas y me hagas más daño- contesto enojada, tenía que controlarse aquello que llevaba guardando durante 3 años pero ya no podía era como si esa barrera que había construido donde sus sentimientos hacia ese rubio no la alcanzaban a lastimar, ahora estuvieran desmoronando la misma barrera y entro en llanto

bien sabes que no fue mi culpa TU TE FUISTE! Nunca me explicaste nada –

Yo..- empezó a decir Yamato pero fue interrumpido

Llore como nunca sabes? Entre en un abismos del que no quería salir, pero lo entendí – recuerdo tus palabras "no_ creo seguir enamorado de ti_" y te fuiste! No me dijiste cuando regresabas? O si bien ibas a regresar- y me hice la misma pregunta por qué? Llegue a la conclusión de que jamás lo sabría.

Tomo aire por fin dejaría salir todo. Todo el dolor la frustración la agonía con cada una de esas palabras al fin el peso que llevaba cargando aminoraba.

Pero pasaron dos años… crecí… y entendí, no debía odiarte no debía seguir así, le di vuelta a la hoja y sabes qué? Te desee la mejor de las suertes, me propuse no hablar de ti, no verte en ninguna de las fotografías que tenia de ti y ahora que has vuelto… de eso ya no hay nada… no debo… no puedo volver a quererte ya no te amo-

lo pronuncio al fin "ya no te amo" sonaba feo, desgarrador… pero era la verdad.

me eh vuelto a enamorar Yamato... ese hombre que ahora amo me enseño a olvidarte y a perdonarte, es un gran hombre… por eso debía ser honesta con él y contigo. Y bien sabes que todo esto cambia por eso quiero ser tu amiga ayudarte a supéralo como yo lo hice

En la miraba, una mirada indescifrable esa mirada que hasta solo unos momentos antes claramente se distinguía la frustración, el enojo, la furia o la tristeza habían desaparecido.

Después de todo me siento no tan mal... Solo espero que él te sepa valorar como yo no pude y te llegue a amar como yo lo hacía...- contesto al fin

De eso no te preocupes – contesto una voz de un joven que se acercaba a ellos –

Es el?- pregunto el rubio a Mimi

Si- contesto la joven

Como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de lado de Yamato mientras se paraba- me alegro- dijo por fin mirando al joven- por ambos, sabes creo que es lo mejor- agrego dando media vuelta y alejándose

Yamato- lo llamo Mimi

Si- contesto el rubio girándose

Amigos?-

Los mejores – contesto el sonriendo por fin.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendieron ellos se pertenecieron el uno al otro pero el destino no los requería juntos tal vez… en otra circunstancia en otra vida en otro momento sus corazones pudieran unirse pero por ahora necesitaban separarse por el bien de los dos… o tal vez…. Solo el tiempo lo diría….

Estas bien Mimi?- pregunto el joven abrazándola por la espalda

Después de 3 años me parece… que estoy muy bien- contesto la castaña aun viendo el lugar por el cual desapareció el rubio

Te amo- le dijo el joven

Y yo a ti- contesto Mimi volteándose para besarle – nos vamos?

Claro –

El amor suele doler, desgarrar, hacernos llorar pero eso es lo interesante de el por qué después de probar cada color cada aroma y cada decepción llegas a la mejor parte esa que queda clavada en nuestros corazones… como un recuerdo latente, uno puede enamorarse varias veces si… pero no de la misma forma… por que el amor es complicado muy complicado.

_**Bien hola espero que les haya gustado es una vivencia… aunque no con esas palabras exactamente… bueno es mi primer one y sonfi juntos… XD x q está basada = en una canción llamada "así fue" de playa limbo… bueno en si es un remake de otra canción pero me gusta esta adaptación para el fic la original le pertenece a Juan Gabriel.**_

_**Así el joven del que se enamoró Mimi no le puse nombre… que cada lectora/o le ponga el que guste ;) **_

_**Espero RR de q les parece. O para aventarme jitomatasos tambn **_


End file.
